You're Beautiful
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: After getting rejected by the girl he liked, Sasuke begins to doubt his own looks. Who better to reassure the young Uchiha than his older brother? ItaSasu Uchihacest


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I just wish I did :sigh:**

**I know you all are looking forward to the Dotless Dice sequel, but before I start on that, I will be doing the next chapter for Reconnection. And to those of you who don't like Sai... why don't you? He's so cute and sweet (in his own weird way), and he wants to make friends. Dude, he reads books about gaining friends! He's so adorable, shy, and it makes me sad to know most of you don't like him :cries: I know I made him mean in Dotless Dice, but he's not really like that. Give the darling Sai-kun a chance!**

**This oneshot is dedicated to MuffinKitty :grin: When I was at your house, I promised you I'd finish your oneshot tonight, and I did! Praise me! And you better get that Akatsuki cloak! I will not accept you as Haku, you must be Deidara for Katsucon! My personal sex slave:evil laugh:coughs and clears throat: Yeah... um.. get the cloak... because I, Itachi-sama, cannot go to Katsucon without her sex slave. I'd take Sasuke, but he's off somewhere being emo :sigh: Foolish Otouto...**

**Woo! Hott lemony goodness for you all!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: ItaSasu**

**Warning: kinkyness using Kage Bunshin :winks:**

"U-um, Makie?"

A girl with short sunflower blond hair and surprisingly bright emerald eyes shifted away from her group of friends to see a slightly blushing little boy standing beside the swings.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl chirped and smiled, "I didn't know you had afterschool practice, too."

"I-I don't," he stuttered, failing horribly at trying to cover up his nervous trembling, "I came to ask you something..."

"Oh?" she turned her head to the side cutely, several locks of her golden hair falling over her thin shoulders.

"Do you... I mean, would you like to go out with me sometime?" he smiled hopefully, his usually pale cheeks colored red. Sasuke wasn't usually the nervous and fidgety type, but when it came to confessing his feelings, he turned into a male version of Hinata. The raven had hated that thought at first, but after a talk with his mother, he had accepted it. Especially since his older brother mentioned that he got nervous as well.

"Sasuke-kun..." she looked down at the grass and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, but..."

The boy's heart fell into his stomach, the feeling of rejection hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"You don't feel the same way..." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun... I just, well, you're not my type," Makie said softly. Her friends were whispering behind her, most of them surprised the girl had rejected the cutest boy in the academy.

"It's ok," Sasuke lied through a bitter smile. He stepped back and grabbed his schoolbag that was resting against the base of a tree beside him, and ran off, ignoring Makie's friends who were hollering for him to come back.

His legs seemed to go faster today than ever before, because the small student arrived at the Uchiha estate before the sun had gone down. He was out of breath, but he didn't care. A sigh slid out from between his pouty lips as he made his way through the many streets residing in the grounds of his clan.

"How was school today, Sasuke-chan?" an elderly woman asked kindly while sweeping off the steps of her home.

"Fine, Obasan..." Sasuke mumbled, walking past her. The woman laughed sweetly and muttered something amusedly to her husband as he came out of the house.

Sasuke kicked his shoes off at the door as he entered his home, shouting a firm "tadaima", expecting a reply from his mother and a grunt from his father, but when he didn't receive the usual greetings, he frowned, "Okaasan? Otosan?"

"They're at the police station."

The small raven turned and smiled slightly to his brother, Itachi, "Aniki, you're not going to Shisui's tonight?"

Itachi shook his head and went into the kitchen, his younger brother following close behind after depositing his bag in the tea room. The kitchen was rather small, but it was cozy and welcoming, like every other part of the traditional house. The walls were a creamy tan and like every other person's home, there was a low table and sitting mats.

"He has to take his ANBU test," Itachi said firmly, pouring himself and Sasuke a cup of green tea. He placed the tea pot on the stove and trudged over to the low table, sitting down, motioning for his brother to do the same since the child seemed to be waiting for his approval.

Sasuke let a smile shine through his nasty mood and he happily sat next to his brother. It was always like this. He would come home from the academy and share tea with his Aniki, the both of them conversing about what had gone on that day. It was what Sasuke always looked forward to as the last ending bell of school would ring.

"Tell me what has you in such a gloomy mood this evening, Otouto," Itachi took a sip of his beverage.

"Gloomy? I'm not gloomy, "Sasuke denied stubbornly, refusing to tell Itachi about his rejection from the only person he had ever liked.

"Your nose is growing," Itachi snorted, a smirk in place.

"I'm not gloomy, Aniki," the smaller of the two whined. Sure, he loved his brother, but the teasing he could do without, "it's the truth!"

"If you insist," the elder Uchiha smiled at the pout on his sibling's face. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those full and pouty lips...

xXxXx

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror, glaring at his reflection heatedly. He cursed and growled at his double, sputtering a few incoherent sentences every once and a while as he pinched the skin of his hip, coming up with a small bit of fat. He narrowed his eyes again.

"She rejected me because I'm ugly... and fat," he snarled at himself, _I have to be perfect... I need to be just like Otosan... just like Aniki! I'm not good enough! _ "Aniki's handome, he's strong, smart..." his frown turned into a self-loathing scowl, "he's everything I'm not..." he held back the angry tears that welled up in his obsidian eyes, gritting his teeth and slamming his fist into the glass of his mirror, watching reflective shards fall to the floor. He winced at the pain in his knuckles and stared at the blood running down his fingers, the tears finally slipping down his cheeks. He hated it when he lost control. His bottom lip trembled and he shut his eyes tightly, "A-Aniki!" he cried.

Itachi heard the cry and immediately walked out of his room, heading towards his brother's. As he stepped in, he saw the glass shards lying on the floor, blood staining some of them. Sasuke was leaning against his tall dresser clutching his bleeding hand, his cheeks wet, his body shaking.

"Sasuke..." he said softly, sighing, "this is happening too often these days. I'd like to know what's going on with you," Itachi bent down by his brother and started picking up the broken glass.

"I-I can clean up... I'm sorry," Sasuke aplogized, a look of guilt on his face.

"No, just sit on your bed. I'll wrap your hand up in a minute," Itachi finished picking up the glass and tossed them in the trash bin by the closet. He opened the closet doors and searched the top shelf for the first-aid kit he had given Sasuke last year. When he found it, he closed the doors and sat next to Sasuke on the bed, lifting his arm and gently pulling small bits of glass from the trembling hand.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized again while watching Itachi clean the wound with a damp alcohol pads.

"Just tell me what you were thinking when you punched your mirror, Otouto."

"I..." he looked away and flushed in embarrassment, "I had a crush on this girl in my class...and I finally had the courage to ask her out, but she... she rejected me," he kept his gaze from wandering over to his brother, "I think she didn't like me because I'm..."

"Yes?" _That's why he's been acting up lately... he was trying to control his emotions..._

"... because I'm ugly," Sasuke said with slight anger laced into his silky voice, "and because I'm weak... and I'm not smart..." a sudden surge of chakra made his eyes snap toward Itachi and his breath hitched when he saw sharingan staring back at him, the blood red color taunting him, proving to him just how different he and his brother were, "A-Aniki..."

"You're being stupid again, Otouto," he growled, "don't let what other people say manipulate how you feel about yourself."

"But..."

"Uchiha's don't rely on the opinions of others. We believe only in what we say, we trust only our own thoughts, and we ignore all others. **That **is what makes our clan the strongest in all of Konoha," Itachi let his eyes dissolve back into dark black, his hand reaching toward Sasuke to ruffle his hair, "Otouto... I don't know exactly how you feel, but... when I was your age, I went through the same thing. I absorbed every little thing I was told and if a comment was negative, I would become angry and push myself beyond my limits in order to prove that person wrong," he ran hs fingers through silky black hair and smiled fondly, "but Otosan taught me what I'm trying to teach you now... and that is how I became who I am today. I am strong and smart because I don't listen to others, I listen to myself. I tell myself I am strong, and I am."

Sasuke looked at his bandaged hand and smiled.

"You are strong, you are smart... and you are beautiful..." Itachi trailed off, leaning down to place a kiss on his brother's temple.

Sasuke shivered at the conact, turning to look into eyes so similar to his. He shifted slightly and made a small 'eep' when he was pushed back against soft pillows. Lips pushed against his and he gasped, a tongue slithering into his mouth. He moaned as the tip rolled around the roof of his mouth.

"A-Aniki," he whined when those lips retreated.

Itachi looked down at his younger brother, the boy flushed and panting, his shirt riding up, exposing a flat stomach, and a tent in his pants, "Beautiful..." he whispered as his eyes met Sasuke's. He really did wonder how the young boy could call himself ugly. To Itachi, he was an angel. Gorgeous and innocent.

Sasuke groaned at the unfamiliar ache between his legs and he reached down to touch it, whimpering at the wonderful shock of pleasure it sent up his spine, "Wh-why does it feel good?" he asked innocently, his face contorted in confusion.

Itachi could feel his own cock twitch in repsonse to the question. He touched Sasuke's hand with his and pressed down, making the boy roll his palm over his own erection. The small raven gasped and shuddered, bucking up.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out, loving the new pleasure.

"Do you like it?" Itachi licked his lips.

"Mmm," was all Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and panted like a dog in heat, his hips jerking up every once and a while, "Ah, Aniki..." he moaned as he was forced to push a hand down his pants.

"Just keep rubbing," the elder pulled his hand away and yanked Sasuke's shorts off, leaving his brother in the nude, his small member hard and leaking precum as a pale fist pumped it. He pulled off his own clothes and tossed them on the floor.

Sasuke wriggled around as he touched himself, the pleasure too much for him. He had never felt anything like it and the elctricity that raced through him was almost too much to bear. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and slipped down his temples, into his hair.

Itachi smirked at the poor boy, "let go," he ordered.

Sasuke whined in disagreement, but did as he was told. His member throbbed, cum oozing out of the small slit. He didn't know why... but the look Itachi was giving him made him feel extremely hot and it made him believe he had control of the situation. That he could get Itachi to touch him again if he moved and acted the right way. With new found courage, he rolled over and lifted his butt in the air, shivering as the cold air of the room attacked his heated flesh. He had heard about a position like this during lunch in the academy. Two older boys were talking about it.

The older raven groaned as a puckered hole was exposed to him. He once again licked his dry lips and wondered how his darling Otouto new of such a dirty position. But being who he was, he didn't ask, he just moved. His body bent forward and a tongue darted out lick a luscious globe.

"Uhhhh!" Sasuke moaned like a whore, spreading his legs as his Aniki's tongue probed his opening. He was confused as to why Itachi was doing it, but he didn't deny the fact that it felt like heaven. His whole being shook as that wet muscle pushed through his tight and clenching ring of flesh, all coherent thoughts thrown out the window, "Aniki!" he howled as the tongue wiggled around inside of him.

Itachi thrust his tongue in and out, enjoying the cries of ecstasy his brother produced every time he pushed against the inner walls. He used his hands to spread the pale cheeks farther apart and he pushed his tongue in deeper, his bottom teeth scraping against a sensitive spot between his hole and balls.

Sasuke's vision blurred and he cried out loudly as he came onto the bed sheets, some of the cream falling onto his sweaty legs. His head fell forward and he blinked, the muscles of his stomach still contracting from his first orgasm. He whimpered when the talented tongue was removed from his body, but before he could say anything, something longer was shoved into him. It was a finger. His limp cock was once again filling with blood, the organ soon jutting out proudly between the boy's soiled legs.

"How did you enjoy your first climax, Otouto?" Itachi asked with a husky voice, his finger prodding around inside of Sasuke. He smirked when a loud wavering cry shattered the momentary silence. He pushed his finger roughly against the targeted prostate and bent down to place wet open-mouthed kisses up his brother's spine, "your second will be even better... because this time, you'll have something much larger inside of you."

Sasuke was practically a heap of goo on his bed, his mouth open, his right cheek against the matress as a finger was shoved in and out of his clenching passage.

Itachi watched the saliva covered hole swallow his finger and he smirked, adding two more, not bothering to go in slowly. A soft cry of pleasure was all the confirmation he needed before he grinded the tips of his fingers against Sasuke's swollen prostate gland.

"Ahhh!.!" Sasuke wailed, pushing back against the intruding digits.

Itachi knew that if Sasuke knew any dirty words, he'd be saying them all right now. He took pity on the boy's lack of knowledge in this department and moved up to whisper in his ear, "How are you feeling?" he purred.

"Mmm, it's so good..." Sasuke's mouth was open, his cheeks flushed, his eyes closed.

"You want to feel even better?"

The small raven nodded slowly.

"Then ask me to fuck you..." he whispered huskily.

Sasuke didn't know what that word meant, but he complied easily, wanting nothing but more of the pleasure he was receiving. He pushed himself back against the fingers and groaned, "A-ah..." he whimpered, "... f-fuck me, Aniki... please...?" he begged with a surprisingly sultry voice.

Itachi pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, his member pulsing. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke remembered this in the future. Remembered how he was fucked by his own flesh and blood.

He moved back and pressed the tip of his cock against the damp entrance of his brother. A thought suddenly came to him and he smirked, lifting his hands to do the hand seal for Kage Bunshin. Two clones of himself appeared on the bed, all of them naked, their hair down. The first one aligned itself under the panting Sasuke, running its tongue along the underside of the small member, and the second planted itself in front of the moaning uke, gripping Sasuke's sweat-soaked hair and yanking his face forward so his nose was next to the clone's own shaft.

Sasuke's voice came out as a strained cry when Itachi thrust into him swiftly. The clone sucking him off didn't help either, but he was also confused. The clone in front of him... what did he want? He looked up with a flushed face to hear the fake Itachi say "suck me". He shouted in ecstasy when his brother rammed against his prostate. The action made his mind fuzzy and he didn't know what was happening anymore. He just moved forward and took the head of the clone's penis into his mouth and sucked, his small tongue accidently pushing against the slit, causing the copy to shudder. He heard another cry come from it and looked down. The cock of the clone that was sucking Sasuke off quickly sunk itself inside of the first clone's ass.

Behind them, Itachi moaned at the heated scene. He roughly thrusted in and out of his Otouto, feeling his orgasm approach, but he held it back, wanting Sasuke to come first.

It seemed like forever before Sasuke's body finally began to shiver. He didn't know what to call it when that white stuff came out of him, but he knew it was going to happen again soon. His mouth moved further down the shaft of the bunshin in front of him, saliva slipping down his lips and dripping onto the hips of the bunshin that was slamming into the first clone **and **swallowing the raven whole.

"Ahhh!.!" his stomach flipped and his insides clenched around Itachi as he hit his climax for the second time, his cum being swallowed by a clone. He eyes became unfocused and he fell forward, both of the bunshin disappearing.

Itachi dug his nails into the flushed skin of his sibling and he groaned as he came, Sasuke's clenching insides milking him dry.

"Aniki..." Sasuke whispered with a sated and pleased voice.

Itachi withdrew his softening member from his brother and watched in fascination as his own cum oozed out of Sasuke's red entrance, the milky white substance running down sweaty thighs and onto the already soiled sheets. He climbed off of the bed and smiled as Sasuke's eyes closed and he drifted off into relaxed sleep.

"Otouto," he kissed the slumbering child on the forehead and cleaned him up with his shirt that was lying on the ground, "you **are** beautiful."

Sasuke smiled in his sleep, snuggling deeper into the pillows.

**Owari**

**Wow... smutty... mehh :groans: my fingers hurt from all the damn typing. Well, I hope you enjoyed it MuffinKitty! And you know what guys... I want fanart O.O I want you guys to send me fanart cuz I love it:grin: send me your art and I'll draw you all pictures of Naruto wearing nothing but bunny ears and a man thong :giggles like an idiot: Believe me, I can draw! Ask Muffinkitty!**

**And sorry if there's mistakes, I'm too tired to re-read and edit it... that's what I have a beta for! I heart you Calamus! I heart all of you!**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
